Grey
by thatgatsbykid
Summary: Tension between white and black. A mixture for a shadow's forcing light. His life, his eyes, his personality. He's grey. He's beautiful. But I lie and tell him he's nice. I lie and I lie and so far he's noticed.
1. Introduction

Grey. His color was grey. Not white and not black but rather a mix of both. The color of forewarning nimbus clouds and of a tainted white, grey like a slippery shade between shadow and light. He was not completely good and nor was he a pure shadow. He was my favorite tasteful memory.

But does he know? Of course not.

How can he? When his world is surrounded by people more important and more satisfying than me.

While my world consists of days when he looks at me.

His name is Kyoya Ootori.

Her name is Haruhi Fujioka.

His name is Tamaki Suoh.

I have lots of things to tell you about…

But it's best to begin from the very start.


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Calming. Every morning my walk to school calms me down. The cool breeze from the trees this time of season always makes me happy. Today is also the day I graduate from Ouran Middle School.

My brown uniform garners a lot of attention most of the time. I keep calm under the gazes and whispers whenever I take a trip down the mall or by the street vending machines. I know it's unconventional to have a student from Ouran walking without a care in the world. After all, most of my classmates are children of wealthy tycoons, politicians, and such.

But not me.

My name is Masami Aya. My uncle-who has no children-enrolled me in Ouran with the promise of giving me his corporation: Masami International Group. His business is making earthquake-proof buildings, school of architecture, and basically anything to do with interiors and exteriors of buildings.

I live with my parents though. My mother is a professor at Tokyo University while my father commits himself to his name as a doctor in Ootori Medical Hospital. I rarely get to see the two, so I'm most often alone.

Regardless of my average family background my social status in Ouran is a lot more less average.

"So I heard that we have a commoner joining us in school!" one of my classmates spoke loudly behind me, causing me to flinch in annoyance. "Yeah, we should totally befriend that person!"

"TooOOOotally!"

I sigh internally and close my book. Yes, through my entire monologue I managed to sit down in class without realizing it. That's how much interaction I get in school.

If you still don't get it, I mean I don't have friends.

You could count Kyoya but…

No. You'd never count Kyoya.

Simply because he doesn't count ME.

At least my existence is noticed by one person at school. Unfortunately he doesn't think much of me. I'm pretty sure he's using me to get a name in from Uncle Mashiro.

Sigh…

I really suck.


	3. The Damn Kid Who's Name I Don't Know

CHAPTER ONE

It all started during this morning on our last day of class. Everyone keeps talking about that person, the new kid coming in from the middle class. People keep wondering what middle class people in school do and kept whispering to each other about things to do with the new kid when high school entrance ceremony comes in.

I couldn't tell if it was inferiority complex or a god complex to be honest. Did they bother to think maybe the person was here to study and not play games and social climb?

Then again, everyone was about social climbing here. Using each other like they're playing chess with real life situations as their pawns, objectifying feelings and manipulating people to their will. Everyone was averagely good at it.

Not once did I use it on anybody though. The things Uncle Mashiro taught me. The things I learned myself from watching Kyoya-who incidentally-just passed by to talk to the Hitachiin twins.

Maybe the new kid was like them too.

Then again, maybe new kid isn't.

"Hey Masami-san, see you in high school maybe? You're not moving are you?" A kid who's name I couldn't remember asked me. His giant circle glasses covering half of his face and mop-like brown hair faced me.

"Uhh…err..no. I won't be leaving."

"T-that's great Masami-san! At least I know I'll have a friend!"

A friend?

He considers me a friend?

I smile at him widely and nod. "We'll be classmates. I'm sure!"

Three weeks later, said kid who's name I can't remember, leaves for France.

Nice one.

Ass.


End file.
